When You Date a Gay Boy
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Haruhi thought that the relationship between her and Hikaru was going swimmingly. But not so much in reality, to her dismay. yaoi Tamaki awkwardness


**Title  
**When You Date A Gay Boy**  
Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Hikaru/Kaoru   
Hikaru/Haruhi  
**POV  
**Haruhi  
**Beta**  
None**  
Summary  
**Haruhi thought that the relationship between her and Hikaru was going swimmingly. But not so much in reality, to her dismay.  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. Trust me if I did, they wouldn't be hosting.  
**Warning  
**Yaoi.  
**Enjoy**  
--

I know it seemed obvious-okay it was obvious. But I never wanted to believe it. I mean, for god's sake their brothers! Brothers tend to not feel that way. But the Hitachiins are different. I should have expected it, I should have known. Kaoru had come out and told me long before Hikaru had-er not about that though. No, that he wasn't really into this 'hosting' ordeal. When I asked him, he just tilted his head into a daze and didn't answer. I figured it was because he found some sort of family in this club, like Tamaki had. Afterall, the Hitachiin parents were never home. I thought it would have gotten lonely, but apparently the best times for them are when their parents _aren't_ home.

There's a whole story behind this, and I guess I'm the best one to be telling it.

If I'm not mistaken it was a rainy day, you know the one where there's absolutly **nothing** to do? Well, I was on the phone with Hikaru-who I thought to be my lover. To Tamaki's downfall that is. But Kyoya scooped up the pieces of the broken king and their now a happy couple.

"It's about a little boy, well not so little. He's thirteen I think. It's basically a novel about his everyday life. But it's interesting towards the end, I have a copy if you want to borrow it?"

"Nah.. I'll buy the book on tape. If you want to get someone into reading a book, ask Kaoru. He's more into that stuff then I am."

"That is because you are lazy. You shoud really try to read once in a while. You know, get a worth out of your parents money that sends you to Ouran."

"I'll have you know I am getting marvelous grades!"

"Oh yea? And what are they?"

"What, is this some kind of thirty questions you lawyer types play?"

I giggled a bit. This was just the reason I loved him. Because he wasn't all serious, overdramatic, or clingy. Hikaru could take a joke and a play arguement. He was rather hard to understand sometimes emotional wise, but Kaoru always seemed to know what Hikaru was feeling even before he felt it. Weird, huh?

"G'night Hikaru."

"Aren't you gunna come over? It's stormy outside." There was a hint in his voice.

"Nah, Tamaki's coming over tonight to have a sleep over. He says he wants to show off his new pajamas to get my opinion on them."

"...It's a trick."

"What is?"

"He wants to get in your pants." A snicker could be heard.

"Hikaru. If _anything_ it's _you_ that wants to get in my pants. Now g'night."

I hung up the phone. Knowing what I know now Hikaru must have shuddered or something, I'm not certain. My night had gone well. When Tamaki came over, I nearly pissed myself. He was in these silky pink pajamas with these white bunnies all over them. It was hysterical to say the least. When it thundered or lightening struck, Tamaki was there to hold me while my father watched. Yea, he didn't like this idea of boys sleeping in my room. But then again it was perfect to take pictures and hand them over to the twins to photoshop so we could sell them. Most of it was in these awkward positions that we'd classify as 'adultrated'. Although my father didn't know about _those_ pictures. After each picture we'd laugh and say something about them like, "Ouch" or "How is THAT poisition even possible!". Then we took some that I would put into the Host Club photoalbum. Thse ones were friendly and safe to show our parents. Then we did something I didn't think I'd even do-prank phone calls. Yes, but we had rules. We would develop a character and we'd call as if we were them. Mine was simple, a McDonalds teenage worker who's job is to call back and say that their credit card's been decline. Why a McDonalds would be on delivery was beyond me. For Tamai, I had a better character. A sex phone operator. During the mix of our fun and laughter, Hikaru called... And Tamaki answered.

I was about to kill Tamaki for what he did next.

"Heeelllo... My name is Roonda and I'll be of service to you tonight..."

"...Haruhi there?"

"Honey, their ain't nothin' but you, me, and the passion.."

"The Passion? She watching Mel Gibson?"

"No. The passion between you and me."

"What passion? Did you name your phone or something?"

"Did you name your penis? I love a man who takes pride in himself."

"What I do with my penis isn't of your consern milord."

Tamaki began to moan.

"Yes! Yes! I am you _lord_! And you've been a baaad booy."

"I know I have. Now give the damn phone to Haruhi!"

"Bad boys need to be punished."

"I don't **want** to play the punishment game again tonight! Now please, give the phone to Haruhi!"

I kicked Tamaki in the ass. He rubbed his poor bum and handed the phone to me. Jerk. Deserved it.

"What?" Such a way to greet your man.

"Hey... um... H-Haruhi?"

"That's me. Sorry about the French's rebelion to hand me my phone."

"I...I... I did something bad..."

"I don't think it's as bad as what I did, that I'm gunna ask you to finish." I was talking, of course, of the pictures we'd put on sale.

"Then you go first." He was obviously diverting something.

"Me and Tamaki had taken some obscene pictures we want you and Kaoru to photoshop, you know make them look like their porn."

"...Why?"

"To sell, duh."

"Oh.. Makes sense."

"Now what did you do?"

"I... I.."

And that's when Tamaki stepped in. "What does he mean 'play the punishment game again'?"

I blinked. I've heard of this game before but I never knew they actually played it.

"Hikaru... You didn't."

"I did..."

"With who?"

"Who else? ...Kaoru..."

There was a dead silence between us. Then a faint sleepy moan was heard and I could hear Kaoru whispering. 'come back to bed'. Tears fell from my eyes as I clapped my hand over my gapping mouth.

"Haruhi I.. I have to go.."

Click. I hung up my end, and looked over at the blond who had knealt down. I buried my face into his chest, sobbing. He stroked my hair gently, tried to calm me down. I should have expected it, I should have known this would happen.

When you date a gay boy, things never work out the way you plan.


End file.
